A Little Day After Christmas Trickery
by Kelsica2
Summary: Duncan and Geoff come over to Trent's house to play with the Wii he got for Christmas, but get a bite to eat first... at a resturant in Trent's living room? A belated gift for you Grace fans!


Merry Day After Christmas! :D This is a little belated gift for you Grace fans out there! ;)

Well, I wasn't able to think of an idea for a TDI Christmas fanfic that didn't involve a couple meeting under the mistletoe, which is a huge cliché. DX I decided to write a Day After Christmas (I think it's an official holiday. A really depressing one.) fanfic, starring Duncan, Geoff, and Trent. And lil' Grace, my adorably evil TDI OC. :3

This all takes place before Total Sibling Rivalry and after Total Drama Island, just to avoid confusion on that… :P

I got the idea for this while watching a Dairy Queen commercial. Gosh, I'm so uncreative. DX

Trent, Duncan, and Geoff belong to Teletoon and FreshTV

Grace (and Greasy Queen, I guess… XD) belongs to me

Nintendo Wii, Guitar Hero and Call of Duty: World at War belong to their rightful owners

Read, review, and enjoy! :D

* * *

Duncan tucked his freezing hands in the pockets of his black leather jacket and took a glance around the snow-covered neighborhood he was walking in, hoping to find the right house. Most of them looked the same, safe for a few Christmas lights and wreaths here and there. Trent had invited him and Geoff over to his place to play with the Wii he had gotten for Christmas, since they all lived close to each other. After the island, they all had gotten to be pretty good friends and heck; he wasn't going to pass up the opportunity to check out that Wii.

The delinquent finally found the right house and opened the door without knocking. He never knocked. Trent and Geoff knew that and didn't really mind or care It was unlocked, so it was pretty easy. Tossing his jacket on the floor, he walked into the living room and saw a strategically stacked pile of pillows, so it was shaped like a fort of sorts, sitting next to a Christmas tree. Taped on the fort was a piece of paper that read "Greazzy Kween" in cute, child-like handwriting. Geoff was sitting next to the fort, eating a cheeseburger and holding a milkshake in his free hand. He looked up to see Duncan, set his burger down and stood up, giving him a knuckle touch. "Sup, man?"

"Hey," he greeted back. Looking at his meal, he asked, "Where'd you get the food? You stop someplace on your way here?"

The party boy pointed back at the fort and said, "No, dude. I got it over there."

Duncan took another glance at the pillow building and then back at Geoff, in awe at his stupidity. "Are you serious?"

Geoff walked back to the fort and sat back down. "Yeah, I didn't believe it at first, either. Just try it for yourself."

He rolled his eyes, but kneeled down in the opening of the fort and peered inside. He didn't see anything and was about to dump Geoff's milkshake over his head for trying to mess with him, but a little brunette girl popped up from behind the 'counter' and grinned at him, her dark brown eyes shining brightly. "Welcome to Greasy Queen! How may I help you?"

Duncan couldn't help but smirk slightly. He remembered Trent mentioning his little sister, Grace, but this is the first time he had met her. She didn't look much younger than his littlest sister, Zoey. She always made him do crap like this, so he decided to play along. "Um… okay then. I'll have a SnowStorm…"

Much to his surprise, she reached under the pillow counter and pulled out a cool ice cream treat in a cardboard cup, along with a spoon and napkin, and handed it to him. He stared at it, resisting the urge to let his jaw drop, but took it in his left hand. It was his favorite kind and he hadn't even told her what flavor he wanted. Weird. "Anything else, sir?"

"Uh… I guess a foot long chili dog sounds-" Before he could say his adjective, Grace yanked out the cheese-covered chili dog, in a cardboard wrapper, and put it on the counter in front of him. "-good." He took it in his right hand and looked down at her, now incredibly suspicious. "How about fries?" She whipped out a container of crinkle fries and was about to hand it to him until he added, "And onion rings!" The three year old looked stumped at first, and the delinquent thought he had won, but her expression brightened up and she pulled out a carton of fried onion rings out. Duncan stared in awe as she placed both fatty foods in the cracks of his elbows, since his hands were full.

"Anything else?"

Duncan just looked at all of the food in his arms, then back at the little girl. How was that even possible?! There had to be a catch, but Duncan simply said, "No. That's all…"

"That'll be twenty five dollars, please." She held out a tiny hand, waiting for her pay.

Duncan set his food down on the soft counter and dug around in his pockets. He pulled out a bill. He couldn't believe he was about to say this, but he asked her, "Do you have change for a fifty?" As if he wasn't surprised enough, she pulled exactly twenty five dollars out from under the counter and placed it in his hand.

"Thank you. Come again!" With that, she ducked down under the counter, leaving Duncan, Geoff, and their artery-clogging goodies alone.

The delinquent shoved the money in his pocket, grabbed his stuff and walked away, Geoff close behind. "Well, you were right, man. I didn't believe that." They headed toward the kitchen, still wondering what the heck had happened. "Where'd she get all of the food? And the change?!"

Sipping his milkshake, Geoff answered, "It was probably my money she gave you."

Duncan stopped in his tracks, eyeing the party boy. "You paid her twenty five dollars for a milkshake and burger?"

"WITH cheese." He held up the cheeseburger to show him, as if he wouldn't believe him. Duncan just shook his head and rammed into his shoulder with his own, punishing him for his stupidity.

They kept walking until they reached the kitchen. They saw Trent sitting on a stool, with a half-eaten burger and fries sitting on the island in front of him. Seeing his friends, he set the soft drink he was currently sipping down and grinned. "'Bout time you guys got here. I heard the door a while ago. What took you so long?"

"We were getting…" Duncan looked down at Trent's food and continued, "…a bite to eat." Did he get his meal from Grace's restaurant, too?

"Oh, yeah. I see Grace already gave it to you guys." Gave? "Yeah, I stopped by Greasy Queen a while ago and got your guys' favorites. And Duncan, I forgot whether you like French fries or onion rings better, so I got you both."

Geoff looked down at his burger wrapper, since he had finished his sandwich, totally confused. "**You** got the food?"

Trent, now slightly confused by Geoff's confusedness replied, "Yeah. She said she wanted to give it to you guys, so she told me she'd wait for you in the living room while I ate." Putting a fry in his mouth, he added, "She's a sweet kid."

Duncan looked down at his food, absolutely furious. That little brat tricked them! She made them pay for food that was supossed to be free! Even Geoff was a little ticked off, and he never got ticked off! The duo stormed out of the kitchen and back into the hall. Trent blinked, but merely shrugged and took a long sip out of the straw of his soda.

When they reached the living room, Duncan half-yelled, "Nice try, you little-" But he stopped in mid-sentence, seeing the clever thing she had done. The pillow fort had a new piece of paper on it. This time it read, "Clozed" in the same childish handwriting as before. "Grace?" He set his food down on the coffee table and peered inside the fort, his face showing a mixture of anger and confusion. "Grace!" Geoff just stood behind him, scratching his head. Duncan eventually kicked the fort, making it collapse. Expecting the little demon to crawl out, begging him for mercy, nothing emerged from the pile. He grunted in defeat, kicking one of the pillows to release some frustration. It was bad enough when he got conned by two chicks back on the island, but now he was getting conned by a three year old girl?! What was wrong with him?!

Trent, who had finished his food, walked up to Geoff and asked, "What's with all the pillows?"

Duncan turned around, asking, "Where's Grace?!"

What did that have to do with anything? Trent was confused, but hid it well and replied, "I told her to go to her room after you two got your food. I don't want her to hear the cuss words you guys are gonna be belting out after I kick your butts at Guitar Hero!" He punched Geoff in the arm and chuckled, seeing both of them glare at him, ready to make him eat his words.

Geoff and Duncan had pretty much forgotten about Grace, since they were too concerned with making sure they beat Trent. She was in her room and wouldn't bother them for a while.

Little did they know that she wasn't in her room. She was four miles away, at a video game store…

*~*~*~*

Geoff and Duncan had both just left, after 20 brutal defeats from Trent at _Guitar Hero World Tour _in a row. They were probably at a big disadvantage, since Trent was the only one of them who knew how to play a real guitar. The musician put the guitar controllers away and started picking up Duncan's fast food wrappers, since he never cleans up after himself. After throwing his friend's debris away, he plopped down on the couch, bending his fingers over and over. They hurt a lot from tapping those darn buttons for three hours straight.

He suddenly jolted up. He hadn't heard a peep out of Grace since she gave Duncan and Geoff their food. Normally when she was told to stay in her room while he had friends over, she'd sneak out to get a cookie from the kitchen or to at least go to the bathroom. The musician got up and walked to her room. The door was closed, so he opened it quickly. He was greeted by the emptiness of her bright pink room.

He ran back into the living room, frantically looking under the pile of pillows Duncan had been abusing hours ago. "Oh, man. Where could she have gone?!" Before he could answer himself with a list of possibilities, he heard the door open and shut. In walked an orange snowsuit, most likely having Grace in it. It was hard to tell because the hood was so tightly tightened up around her face, all you could see were her eyes. She yelled something, but due to the fact that the hood was covering her mouth, it came out as a muffled mumble.

Trent ran up to the orange marshmallow, kneeled down and yanked the hood off her head, revealing that it was indeed Grace. He sternly asked her, "Grace, what were you doing out there?! How many times have I told you not to play outside without me or Dad out there?"

She looked up at him, slightly guilty that she disobeyed his orders, but said, "But Trent, I had to get your Christmas present!"

Trent expression softened and he finally noticed the large bag that his baby sister had in her hands. She handed it to him and looked up at him again, grinning this time. "I know it's a day late, but it's the thought that counts, right?

Trent pulled the item out of the bag, revealing that it was a copy of _Call of Duty: World at War._ He had mentioned to her the day before that he'd get it when he had enough money, but he didn't ever think that she would get it for him.

He broke out into a big grin and scooped her up into a big hug. "Thanks, kiddo! You're the best little sister a guy could ask for."

She wrapped her arms around his neck, looked down bashfully and said, "Aww…I know."

It still amazed him how she had managed to walk all the way to the video game store and back. Not to mention… "How did you pay for this? It costs fifty dollars."

"Oh, you know… I have my ways."

* * *

Oh… Grace. Is. Good! X3

Anybody who can name the South Park reference here gets a free cookie! (The good kind. Not the computer kind)

Hope you all liked it! :D


End file.
